Karaoke
by RJJ036
Summary: The pack goes karaoking where Lydia drops a huge hint for her feelings towards Stiles. Rated T for Language


"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Lydia mumbles as she follows Scott and Kira into the karaoke bar, with the giggling couple that is Stiles and Malia, a few steps behind her.

"We wanted to have a pack outing, and since you _are _part of the pack, you are obligated to come," Scott says, turning back to her. Lydia rolls her eyes at what he tells her and steps past the alpha to join Kira at the counter.

"Hi, we would like to rent one of the rooms out for an hour," Kira said to the attendant.

"Twenty five dollars," the worker said in a monotone voice. The worker didn't even bother looking up from the computer as he said those words.

"Alright, five dollars each," Lydia said turning to the others. She quickly gathered money from everyone and handed the bills to the worker.

"Room five, third door down on the right," the worker said.

They found the room and all crowded inside. Inside was a couch that covered the opposite and right walls, with a table in the middle. The television with the karaoke machine sat a few feet away from the table on a set of shelves. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Scott asked as he and Kira sat down.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Lydia suffered through painful renditions of songs she can never listen to again, because of how badly they were sung that night. Scott and Stiles started things off with "Werewolves In London", followed by Kira's wonderful rendition of "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato, Malia showed off her surprisingly good rap talents on "It's Tricky", and with dozens of songs later, and various pairings and groups, Lydia still hasn't sung a song.<p>

"Alright, I say we take a break, and then when we come back, Lydia can kick things off?" Stiles suggested.

"Fine," the strawberry blonde grumbled as she walked out of the room.

The others soon followed her and they bought chips, candies, and sodas from the attendant in the lobby. They all sat down at the tables, enjoying their food. Out of the corner of her eye, Lydia saw Stiles and Malia giggling like fifth graders, causing her to roll her eyes quite dramatically, causing Kira and Scott to notice. Lydia noticed the way they were looking at her. "What?" she hisses to them.

"I think if you look at them any longer like that, you'll combust," Scott said, matching the volume as his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lydia said.

"Oh come on, Lydia, it's so obvious that you like-," Scott said before Kira kicked him under the table, causing the werewolf to yelp, earning the curious stares from Malia and Stiles, who sit a few tables down from the others.

"Everything alright down there?" Stiles ask them.

"Yup!" Kira answers before Scott and Lydia can. She then stands and adds, "Lydia, restroom?" Lydia nods and follows her friend into the restroom.

* * *

><p>The strawberry blonde and the raven haired girl crowd into the restroom, and Lydia flicks on the lights. "Did you tell Scott?" Lydia asks, diving straight in.<p>

"Hold on," Kira says. She stretches past Lydia and turns on the water onto the highest pressure.

"Jesus, Kira, you're getting water on me!" Lydia yells.

"I think you can deal with a little water, Lydia. I'm doing this so none of the supernatural creatures or Stiles, out there can eavesdrop. Make sure to whisper by the way," Kira says, stepping back so that she leans against the door. "And to answer your earlier question, no I did not tell Scott."

"Then how the fuck does he know that I have feelings for Stiles?" Lydia asks in a low voice

"It's probably the way that you look at Malia and Stiles with such hatred, but when you look at Stiles when Malia isn't around it's like some romance movie from the eighties. And also your heart beat rivals a hummingbird whenever he's around, irregardless if Malia is around or not," Kira says in a soft, but quick whisper.

"I do not!" Lydia whisper-yells. Kira rolls her eyes, causing Lydia to let out an annoyed sigh, "Okay, fine! I guess you're right. But what am I supposed to do!?"

"Drop hints! You told me he always figures things out, I'm sure he can figure this out!" Kira tells her friend. The two girls fall into silence before a light bulb lightens above Kira's head. "Sing a song!"

Lydia raises an eye brow, "Excuse you?"

"Sing. A. Song! Songs are full of indirect ways of confessing one's love for someone else, I'm sure this place has a song you could sing," Kira says.

"I do _not_ sing," Lydia argues.

"You _cannot_ be worse than Stiles and Scott on 'Don't Stop Me Now', Lydia," Kira deadpans.

"Alright fine! I'll sing a-"

"You two okay in there?" Malia yells through the door. "Kira, you didn't fall in, did you?"

"Shit!" Lydia squeals.

"Be quiet," Kira says, turning through the door. She unlocks it and opens just wide enough for her head to stick through. "Nope, I'm all dry."

"Did Lydia fall in?" Malia asks.

"Nope! No one fell in," Kira says.

Lydia can tell Malia thinks something is up. "Is everything okay?" the brunette asks.

"Yup! Lydia is just on her…," Kira trails off hoping Malia can get the message. Which she does, based off of the uncomfortable expression that quickly covers Malia's face.

"Kira!" Lydia squeals hitting her friend hard on the shoulder. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Just tell the guys to get started without us, we'll be right out," Kira says with a smile, before shutting the door. She turns back to Lydia.

"For a trickster fox, you really suck at lying," Lydia huffs.

"Hey, I bought you some time!" Kira says. "So, what are you going to sing? Ooh! Sing a Lana Del Rey song, it's impossible to sound bad on her songs."

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Let's just get back to the others and I can go through the catalogue," Lydia says, squeezing past Kira and stepping out of the restroom.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" Stiles yells as Kira and Lydia quietly enter the room. Lydia's face falls at the sight of Scott, Malia, and Stiles just sitting there – they were waiting for them.<p>

"I thought I told you guys to get started without us," Kira says, as she sits down in between Malia and Scott.

"We said we wanted to start things off with Lydia, so we thought we would just wait for you ladies to return," Malia says.

"Sorry," Scott says in a God-honest apologetic tone.

Lydia lets out a sigh and grabs the catalogue of songs and reads through the song titles. "Got it," she says. "Scott, put in numbers '311A'." Scott does what he's told and punches in the numbers. Automatically, the lights dim.

"Ooh I love this song!" Kira squeals as the music begins.

**Woke up such a bad dream**

**I stayed, you were leaving**

**With my heart, you were stealing**

**I don't care, I'd let you take it**

**Showed up, like a good girl**

**I fell for your fable**

**But I'm no Cinderella**

**I don't care, I'd let you take it**

**Put us back together**

**You said, it's forever**

**But I know you're pretending**

**I don't care, I'd let you take it**

**All again…**

**And I just wanna love you**

**Don't wanna lose me**

**Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh**

**If it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your**

**I just wanna love you**

**Don't wanna lose me**

**Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh**

**If it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your **

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh**

**(Don't wanna break in your)**

**And if it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your arms**

**Sometimes, when I'm sleeping**

**I still, feel you breathing**

**You stole, all my good dreams**

**I don't care, I'd let you take it**

**Come on, listen closely**

**To the sound, that our love made**

**If you go, I would follow**

**I don't care, I'd let you take it,**

**All again…. mmmm**

**I just wanna love you**

**Don't wanna lose me**

**Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh**

**If it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your **

**I just wanna love you**

**Don't wanna lose me**

**Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh**

**If it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your **

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**And if it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)**

**Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)**

**Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your)**

**Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)**

**Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)**

**Whoa oh oh (Don't wanna break in your arms)**

**I just wanna love you**

**Don't wanna lose me**

**Don't wanna lose you, whoa oh**

**If it gets harder**

**Then I don't wanna break all alone**

**I wanna break in your **

You could hear a pin drop when the song finished, that's how stunned everyone was; no one knew Lydia could sing like _that_.

"Holy shit," Malia says, breaking the silence.

"Lydia, you never told me you could sing!" Kira screams.

"I didn't know I could, either," Lydia says timidly.

"Alright, not to steal your spotlight, or anything, but I think it's time for the kings to sing again," Scott says, standing up and taking the microphone from Lydia's. "Stiles, you ready?"

"I, uh, I think I'm going to sit this round out, but thanks," Stiles says.

"You sure?" Scott asks, a hint of surprise in his voice. Stiles nods. "Malia, wanna do round two?"

"Sure!" the were-coyote stands and grabs the other microphone from the stand as Scott selects the song.

Stiles watches Lydia out of the corner of his eye. He knew the song was for him. How could he not tell? Lydia was basically staring at him the entire time she was singing it. He watches the strawberry blonde lean over and whisper something in Kira's ear, earning just a nod from the kitsune. Lydia silently walks out of the room. She doesn't notice Stiles walking out after her.

* * *

><p>Lydia pulls a one-dollar bill out of her wallet and inserts it into the machine. The machine spits it back out. "God dammit, you have to be kidding me," Lydia exclaims, putting the bill back into the machine. The outcome doesn't change.<p>

"Uh, you have to flatten it out," a voice timidly says behind her. Lydia turns around to see Stiles standing a few feet behind her.

"Oh, right," Lydia lets out an awkward laugh before rubbing the bill against the corner to get the creases out. She inserts the bill back in, and the machine accepts it, finally. Lydia punches in some buttons and watches her food fall to the slot. She grabs the Reeese's Peanut Buttercup from the machine and turns around. "Thanks."

"So, I didn't know you could sing," Stiles says, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Yeah, neither could I," Lydia begins, laughing softly at herself, "my newfound singing abilities probably came with the banshee powers, or something." The two friends laugh softly at this.

"Maybe your some sort of banshee-siren hybrid," Stiles suggests, earning louder laughter from Lydia. He joins in with her. "Well, nonetheless, you sang amazingly."

"Thanks, Stiles," Lydia says. She gives the tall brunette a small smile, but doesn't move.

"I just can't help but think that that you were singing that song to _someone_. I mean, you sang with such _emotion_, like the person was in the room," Stiles says, taking a step forward, causing Lydia to take a step backwards.

"Nope, I just sang it for fun. Christina Perri is one of my favorite artists," Lydia says. "She sings from the heart."

"Oh, she definitely does," Stiles agrees, taking another step forward. Lydia takes another step backwards, but finds herself pinned between Stiles and the vending machine.

"Stiles, what are you-"

"I know that song was for me, Lydia," Stiles says bluntly.

"Wow, someone's full of themselves," Lydia says, laughing unevenly.

"Lydia," Stiles says in a low, rough voice. His warm breath brushing over Lydia's cheeks. He takes his hand and cups her cheek, his long fingers brushing her hairline. Lydia instinctively closes her eyes as she can feel Stiles slowly leaning in more and more.

"Wait, stop," Lydia says, putting her hands to Stiles chest to hold him off. "You can't do this, not with Malia less than twenty-five feet away."

"What does Malia have to do with this?" Stiles asks.

Lydia scoffs at the question. "You two are _together_, Stiles."

"The difference between you and her, Lydia, is that I've been in love with you since the third grade," Stiles says.

"Yeah, and the girl in there is in love with you right now," Lydia sighs. "Figure out whatever needs to be figured out with Malia first, Stiles. If you two start dating, great, I'll wait for you. You've waited for me, so I guess I can return the favor." Stiles' cheeks go red. "But don't break her heart. She's just fully adjusted to being human, and you can't break her heart already." The two look into each other's eyes; jade into hazel and hazel into jade. Lydia acts quickly; she puts all her weight on her toes and pecks Stiles quickly on the lips. "See you inside." Lydia steps around the tall boy and heads back to the karaoke room.

* * *

><p>Two years. That's how long Lydia waits. And those two years are pure and utter torture. Sure, there were some boys along the way that helped with the wait, but none of them lasted longer than three months; none of them compared to Stiles. The constant studying she had to do helped more than the boys did– she was strangely thankful how much time she had to commit to her college classesl<p>

Lydia just gotten home from dinner with Kira, when she found the familiar brunette boy with the hazel eyes sitting on her porch steps. "Stiles? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Waiting for you," Stiles says, standing. "Just like you've been for me."

"What are you-" Lydia suddenly remembers what he's referring to. "Oh. You and Malia broke up?"

Stiles nods. "About a month ago," Stiles says.

"A month?" Lydia asks, shocked.

"I would have come sooner, but I didn't want you to think you were some sort of rebound," Stiles says. "I also didn't want to make Malia mad. She can get a little rough when she gets mad." Lydia smiles slightly to herself.

"Do you want to come inside? My mom's in Los Angeles, so I'm all alone," Lydia says, walking past the boy and to the front door.

"Uh, sure," Stiles says, climbing the steps up after the strawberry blonde girl.

* * *

><p>It was weird for Stiles being back in the Martin house after not being there for nearly two years. He let out a sight of relief at the sight of no drastic changes. "Just as I remembered," Stiles says to himself. He notices Lydia disappearing up the stairs, and he's quick to follow.<p>

He enters Lydia's bedroom cautiously, just in case she was in the middle of changing, but the coast is clear, so he sits down on the edge of the bed. Lydia's bathroom door opens and she steps out, wearing shorts and one of her various sorority shirts. Her hair is put up in a messy bun and her make up is all off.

She climbs into bed, but sits up so that she looks at Stiles. "What are you doing just sitting there?" she asks him. He's thrown off by her question, but he quickly takes off his shoes and crawls onto the bed to sit next to her. "Are you really going to sleep in your jeans?" Stiles' eyes grow wide in shock and awe at the question. Lydia scoffs. "Oh my gosh, I'm not suggesting _that_, Stiles." Stiles' face grows red with embarrassment as he silently takes his keys, wallet, and phone out of his jeans and puts them on the bedside table; he then proceeds to take off his jeans, only leaving him wearing his t-shirt, boxers, and socks. He turns off the lamp leaving the two in darkness, except from the summer moonlight coming in through the windows.

Lydia shifts around on the bed, forcing Stiles to lie down as well. She ends her movements with her head on his chest and her arm on her stomach. Stiles wraps an arm around Lydia, bringing her closer to him. "Since we're dating, this is going to be a regular thing, right?" Lydia asks casually.

She can feel his eyes bug out of his head when she asks the question. "We're dating?" she asks him, stunned.

"That's what happens when the waiting ends, right?" she asks. Stiles grins and looks down at her. She smiles to him and the two lean in for a kiss.

"I guess so, " Stiles says.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Okay so in the story, Kira says that "anyone can sound good on [Lana Del Rey's] songs", that is not meant to be an insult towards Lana Del Rey AT ALL. So please, do not think of it as one.

Please review and thanks for reading!


End file.
